You only get one chance
by TheChibberd
Summary: Lisa finds out how hard it is to impress a boy and gather his heart - mild sexual content & mild horror - rated K . LisaxOC
1. Dreams

Bart raced down the stairs at the speed of light. "Yeaa!!!! C'mon!!!" He cried charging into the kitchen.

He seized the waffles on the table grabbed them and launched himself out of the door and onto the school bus next to his best friend, Millhouse Van Houten .

"So, what's up?" he asked. "Oh, hi Bart," Millhouse replied, "I've just got to go over here now…" he said again walking away slowly over to where Lisa sat.

Lisa got up, smacked him and walked away.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" she questioned a boy she'd never seen before.

"Sure," he said looking up. Lisa drifted off looking into his eyes.

"Hey, hey! Are you gonna sit down then?" he said braking her trance.

"Uh, yeah, so, who are you, I haven't seen you around before," she said relaxing in the chair.

"I'm Charlie, just moved from the UK," he replied.

Suddenly the bus stopped. School had seemed to arrive earlier than usual for Lisa.

The children filtered off the bus, it was just another school day…


	2. Homework!

Lisa was stuck in a daze for the rest of the day, Charlie was put to sit in front of her in class for the day, and Lisa wanted to make the most of it. She sat and stared and did barely any work at all.

When she got home she was in such a trance she had forgotten what her homework was. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She rased to answer it. It was Charlie!

Lisa was so happy she nearly fainted.

"Urm, hello? Do you want to come do your homework with me at my place?" He asked.

"Yea! Er, but I'll have to check with my mum first," Lisa said laughing awkwardly.

"Ok," Charlie shrugged.

Lisa ran into the kitchin to get herself a drink, she couldn't believe it. Then she walked upstairs to ask her mum, marge, if she could go to Charlie's house.

"Who's Charlie?" Marge asked, concerned.

"Oh, he's just some guy from school," Lisa replied casually.

"Ok, but be good," Marge accepted.

"I will." Lisa charged back down the stairs to find Charlie playing guitar at the bottom of her door step.

"Are we going?" She asked.

Charlie looked up. "Oh, right," he said putting his guitar away.

They walked together back to Charlie's house. Lisa spent the rest of the day working with Charlie, she really wanted to ask him out, but she just didn't have the courage. Would he ask her out? She hoped he would. It was late when she left, he walked her home in the dark and said night and then he was gone.

The next day Charlie came to the simpsons house hold to do homework with Lisa. As the two were doing maths homework their hands met on the calculator. Lisa looked up and smiled, Charlie hesatated for a second before picking up his stuff and running away.

"I-I-I gotta go!" Lisa heard him call as he left. Her heart sank inside, maybe he just wasn't the right one for her.


	3. Deals Done

-1The next day Lisa couldn't look at Charlie. He had been moved away from her as the teacher said he was 'Distracting' to her. Lisa had never been more upset in her life, how was she supposed to get him to love her.

Through the day she had been thinking. Valentines day was coming up. She could do something for him. She thought back to last year though:

"_It says I choo choo choose you, that's funny," Said Ralph wig gum._

"_Ha ha, yea," Lisa laughed nervously._

_A while later…_

"_So, the doctor says, if I don't put my finger up my nose I won't have as many nose bleeds," Ralph went on._

"_Well, this is my house," said Lisa running down the path and slamming the front door in Ralph's face._

Lisa shuddered at the thought. Maybe it could work making Charlie something, but what? She had a week to find out as much about him as she could, what he likes, and that stuff. She could do it, it would just take some under cover work.

Lisa wandered across the landing to Bart's room. Her brother, and sworn enemy, was just who she needed to help her.

"So, I want you to find out as much about Charlie as you can, ok?"

"What's it worth?"

"Two weeks pocket money."

"Three?"

"Deal."

The two shook hands and Lisa departed from the room. Yes! She could easily find out what he liked now, but for one problem. What if Bart became too friendly, he could turn Charlie into someone completely different, like he did with Millhouse, his best friend. Millhouse was in love with Lisa, and always had been, the only reason Lisa wouldn't go out with him was because of his loyalty to Bart.

The next day Lisa began to think about what she knew about Charlie already, and it wasn't much:

She knew he could play guitar, he also liked school as did she. He was kind, and he was very, very clever. So what could she conger up so far. Before she knew it she was turning her test sheet into a rough valentines card. When the teacher came to collect the sheets in she grumbled at the fact Lisa had once again done no work.

Charlie turned round and began to talk to her.

"So, who you getting a valentines card for?" He asked.

"You won't be able to guess," Lisa said.

"Well, I know who I'm getting a valentines card for," he said.

Lisa blushed as she hoped and prayed it was her.

"Urm, Lisa, not to spoil what ever dreamy land you're in, but everyone's gone," Charlie said.

Lisa looked around. He was right.


	4. Missing Valentine

The next day Lisa awoke to the loud noise of electric guitars and drums, Green day, it always was with Bart. She wandered down the stairs and into the basement.

_Nobody likes you,_

_Everyone left you,_

_They're all out without you,_

_Havin' fun!!_

Bart sang teasingly.

"Lay off it Bart!" Charlie said putting his bass guitar down.

"Charlie," said Bart, "it's a joke."

Later that day Lisa did a bit of spying for herself. Bart was hanging upside down in the middle of a small group. Lisa watched and scanned the members of the group. Millhouse, _not unusual_, Lewis, _Strange, but ok_, Ralph Wiggum, _Probably doesn't even know what he's doing there_, Charlie, _I knew it, he had to be there somewhere_.

At dinner that night all that was heard were the loud chomps of the family scoffing down their food. Lisa sat there. Her eyes were fixed on Bart, thoughts rushing through her head. _How could he do this to me? We had a deal! _Bart looked up.

"Hmm?" He murmured through a mouth-full, looking at Lisa's facial expression.

Lisa stood up and stomped up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her.

"What did I do?" Questioned Bart.

"Ooooooo!! Someone's not in a good mood!" Homer called after her.

"Shut up Homer! Your just making it worse!" Marge hissed.

When Bart finished his dinner he wandered up to Lisa's room to see what she was upset about. He knocked on the door and awaited a reply.

He must have waited at least five minutes before he sighed and pushed the door open. Lisa has red eyes, it was obvious she had been crying. She looked up as he walked in.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Just to see what you're upset about," he replied innocently.

"Like you care."

"I brought you left overs from dinner, pork chops?"

"I'm a vegetarian!!" Lisa yelled pushing Bart out of her room and slamming the door in his face. Bart sighed again and walked into his room. At least he had tried.

Lisa began to cry again, her face pressed into her pillow to muffle her sobs. Everything was going wrong. At home no one cared for her, at school no one cared for her, the only reason Charlie came over now was to have band practice with Bart and Nelson. Her heart felt as if it were made of lead, trying to tear itself from her chest. With her eyes blurred hot tears, she took the card she had crafted for Charlie, staring at it disbelievingly. How could she have been so stupid? She gripped the card with both hands, knuckles white with fury and tore it in half, but was not satisfied. She ripped it again and again until the pieces were to small to tear, then threw the fragments out her window to rest in peace with the shards of her broken heart.

"Lisa's gone! Lisa's gone!" Marge screamed.

"What?" Homer shouted from downstairs.

Bart raced into Lisa's room, his mouth wide open, and not saying a word. The thudding of Homer's footsteps came from the stairs, then no sound, then three quick grasps for air, then the thuds came again. Homer burst into the room.

"No!" He cried seeing the empty bed, "wait, you did say Lisa's gone right?"

Marge didn't reply, she just looked round with tears in her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Bart charged down and opened it.

"Is Lisa in?" Asked Charlie, holding a bunch of flowers and a card.

Bart lead the ginger haired boy up the staircase and into Lisa's room. The empty bed was enough.

"We've gotta find her!" Charlie yelled. The family ignored him. Charlie ran down the stairs and out the open door. Where should he look first. West Springfield alone was said to be three times as big as Texas.

"The chances are she's in downtown," said Bart stood next to Charlie, in the morning air.

"How do you know?" Said Charlie.

"Everything she likes is there: The Jazz Hole, The Springfield museum, The Buddhist temple, The collage, The cemetery, everything."

Later that night Charlie and Bart returned to Evergreen Terrace, empty handed.


	5. Codes

Charlie and Bart were scanning through pictures of Lisa up in the tree house, it was already 9pm, but the sun hadn't quite yet set, it was a warm evening strangely, but it was not a day of celebration as valentines day usually is, instead it was a day of misery.

"I never wanted this to happen you know," Said Bart looking up at Charlie. He had tears in his eyes as he said it. "Despite the fact I want to hate her I can't," he said.

"I-I-I know how you feel," stuttered Charlie.

"How?" Replied Bart, slightly angry at the fact he didn't understand how Charlie could know how he felt.

"Because," said Charlie breathing heavily.

"Because," Bart encouraged.

"Because, not long ago I lost my sister," At this point Charlie burst out weeping and crying at the top of his voice so the whole world would hear.

"How?" Quizzed Bart.

"We lived in London, the bad side of London, she got mixed with the wrong sort of people, she was only eight, and one night she told me she was going out, and she never came back. A week later the police found her body, and it had been tarred and feathered!!" Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes and breathed heavily again.

"Huh, that was our trip to the lighthouse three years ago," said Bart laughing at his expression. He had his tongue stuck out at the camera, and he was doing bunny ears over Lisa's head. "Lisa climbed to the top before any of us. Then she climbed up on the light, which stood from the top of a number of height beams. Mum told her to come down, because she might slip and hurt her self, or worse."

"She liked it then?" Asked Charlie.

"Yep, her favourite place, whenever she wasn't happy she used to go up there, she said the sea made her calm."

"wasn't there something on the news about it recently/" Asked Charlie.

"Yep, apparently, there were three men who were going up there, and they turned off all the lights up there and a ship ran a shore. They went out, killed every man on board, and then stole all the goods, but they don't know where they've hidden them, or what they've done with the bodies."

Marge and homer were in the kitchen drinking cups of coffee.

"I just don't get it? Why would she wanna run away?" Homer still didn't understand, after a whole day of explanation.

"You never did anything for her, all you cared about was yourself Homie," Marge said quietly, through sore eyes.

"But the boy likes me?"

"Do you wanna check that?"

"I'll be at Moe's, see if she's there," said homer talking his coat and walking out the front door.

"You just don't get it," grumbled Marge as he walked away.

Bart flipped a page

"Who's that?" Asked Charlie pointing to a tall brown haired figure standing next to Lisa. Lisa looked unnaturally happy.

"That's Colin," said Bart.

"Colin?"

"Yea, He moved from Ireland, Lisa fell in love with him, and then a dome sealed Springfield from the rest of the world, we escaped, Colin got trapped, the dome came off, and Colin moved back to Ireland, there, the 83 minute movie cut into one sentence."

"So, um, does she still love him?" Asked Charlie.

"No, she hasn't seen him for about a year," Bart replied.

Suddenly something flew into the tree house. Charlie caught it.

_To C_

He read from the torn sheet of paper. He looked to see where the paper had come from.

"Look!" He exclaimed. Bart looked round to see another sheet of paper flapping in the wind, stuck to their garden fence. Charlie ran down to pick it up and Bart followed.

_harlie,_

_I want_

"It's a note," Charlie said looking at Bart, placing the pieces of paper together so it read:

_To Charlie_

_I want_

The pieces of paper lead them all the way through Springfield down through downtown. The sun had set and visibility was limited. They had collected all the pieces of paper except one, and now it read:

_To Charlie_

_I want you to know where I am,_

_so I wrote you a code in this song,_

_**AnoTher turning point,**_

_**A fork stuck in the road,**_

_**Time grabs you by tHe wrist dirEcts you where to go,**_

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why,**_

_**It's not a question but a Lesson learned in tIme,**_

_**It's somethinG unpredictable,**_

_**But in the end is rigHt,**_

_**I hope you had the Time of your life.**_

_**So take the pHotographs and still frames in yOur mind,**_

_**Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time,**_

_**Tatoo's and memories and asking on trial,**_

_**For what it's worth,**_

_**It was worth all the while,**_

_**It's something Unpredictable,**_

_**But in the end iS right,**_

_**I hopE you've had the time of your life.**_

_I hope this will help you find me,_

_Your love,_

_Li_

"Li, whose Li?" Asked Bart, "and how will a Green Day song help us find this 'Li'?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out who this Li is once I've worked out why they've written a song to help us find them, and how do they know my name?" Charlie said angrily. He studied the sheet Bart had stuck together, then something inside him clicked. "Look, there are numerous capital letters out of place," he said.

"So," said Bart.

"So," said Charlie beginning to circle letters, "if I circle this," he said to himself concentrating hard. "There, as I thought, **The lighthouse**, all of those are capital letters in the wrong places, but that still doesn't explain who 'Li' is, or how they know my name?"

"The lighthouse, ring a bell?" Hinted Bart.

"Lisa!!" The two cried together.

They took off like greyhounds on a racetrack charging through downtown and up to the light house. The lights were off strangely, and a low fog was descending. The two boys pushed open the stiff lighthouse door and began to climb the hundreds of steps.


	6. closed case

-1As Bart and Charlie climbed the tower things began to look creepier and creepier. Bodies hung from the walls, some with knives stuck in them, some with bullets. The moon light shone through the windows lighting up the gold on the staircase, and also making the dead bodies look like skeletons. The pair eventually reached the top.

"Lisa!" Bart cried racing up to his sister. They embraced each other in a hug for a second before realising what they were doing. Then Lisa hugged Charlie, this time the two were inseparable for about a minute.

"What have they done to it?" Asked Lisa through tears looking at the dark room layered with bodies and blood.

Suddenly there were bangs from down the steps and the door swung shut.

"What was that?" Whispered Lisa sounding scared.

"Right boys," said an Italian accent, "lets get da stuff and do a runner, the cops know where we are."

"K, boss," said another acknowledging the orders.

Footsteps came from on the stairs. The three children his in a closet and peeped out of a keyhole. Lisa felt around until she found Charlie's hand and gripped it tight, and to her amazement he gripped it back. She was so excited that she waved her other hand gently beside her, accidentally knocking something over that made a massive bang.

The biggest man of the three turned around and withdrew a gun.

"Who's there?" He questioned.

"Er, boss, it might just have been a rat?" Said one of the men behind him.

"I'll shoot if you don't come out," Threatened the largest man, ignoring his companions idea.

Sirens sounded below and a loud voice through a megaphone shouted:

"This is police Chief Wiggum! If you don't come down right now Fat Tony, we'll… we'll… what will we do Lou?"

Bart stumbled out of the closet. Fat Tony Swivelled around.

"Bart," he said with a smirk on his face, "I owe you don't I?"

Bart didn't say anything.

"Come here," Fat Tony grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the open window.

"Lower your guns or the boy gets it!" He cried.

Charlie and Lisa burst out of the closet.

"Who are you?" said Fat Tony aiming the gun at the both of them. Bart seized his chance. He swung round and kicked Fat Tony in the groan forcing him to double over.

"RUN!!" Cried Charlie and the three charged down the steps. They burst out at the bottom and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Well, if your safe that's all that matters," said Chief Wiggum.

"No it's not," said Lisa angrily, "there are three master criminals in there, you've got to stop them."

"Run along home now, there's good children," said Chief Wiggum ignoring Lisa.

The trio wandered down onto the beach. The sea sparkled in the moonlight and the three settled down on the soft sand.

"Thanks for getting my message, and for saving me," said Lisa to Charlie.

"I-I-I got something for you." Charlie produced a card from inside his jacket. Lisa looked at it and a tear of happiness and sorrow rolled from her eye.

"I-I-I was gonna get you something, for valentines day, but, but…"

"It doesn't matter," said Charlie understanding how she felt.

He put an arm around her shoulders. As the two looked out over the ocean Lisa rested her head on Charlie's chest. Lisa leaned forwards and gently kissed Charlie on the lips. His eyes widened and she pulled herself away immediately.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Lisa stammered. Charlie put a finger to her lips.

"Did I say stop?"

Lisa sighed a sigh of relief, finally she got what she wanted. Charlie lay back to look at the stars and Lisa lay next to him breathing heavily, happily looking at the stars with him. It was a clear warm night and the sirens of the police cars had faded away into the distance now. Lisa breathe warmed Charlie's neck and the two drew closer and were just about to kiss again when a large cold shadow loomed over them.

"I am still here!!" Said an angry Bart with his hands on his hips staring down on the two lovers.

**Really sorry the chapters are so short, it's my first Simpson's fanfic, and I originally wrote the first chapter to show a friend how easy it is to publish a story on fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it all the same, and please review.**

**Lol, Charles**


End file.
